Estoy mejor
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Rachel renuncia al coro, pero alguien la hace regresar. (solo lean por fa)


Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Es cortito pero se me ocurrió…

**¿Por qué no?**

Una morena caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela muy tranquila, pensando en que ese sería su año, llevaría a new directions hasta la cima, si no dejaba de llamarse Rachel Berry.

Lo pensaba y pensaba, llevar a sus compañeros a ganar la competencia, le hacía feliz, hasta que de repente pensó, y ¿Qué han hecho ellos por mi?, empezó recopilando uno por uno los casos.

1.-Mike, nunca le quiso ayudar a mejorar sus pasos de baile, a pesar de que le insistió muchas veces, nunca quiso.

2:-Tina, una vez le reclamo por tener todos los solos, sin saber la presión que indica que todos crean que ganaran y que a pesar de que a nadie le caigas bien debas de alimentar sus esperanzas llevándolos a ganar.

3:-Blaine la beso hizo que le gustara y después le dijo que era completamente homosexual, y aunque jamás lo dijo hirió su ego, y toda su femineidad.

5.-Sam le desesperaba que el chico solo la buscara para pedirle los apuntes de la clase, el no apuntaba nada porque estaba estudiando el idioma de una película, era horrible toda esa situación.

6.-Mercedes había traicionado a new directions cuando se fue al coro de su madre biológica Shelby, y no conforme se llevo a Santana y a Brittany, cuando ese coro fracaso, no les quedo otra opción que regresar.

7:-Artie le puso uno y mil pretextos para ayudarle a hacer un video, donde mostraba su mala reputación, tuvo que darle algunas cosas a cambio para que el aceptara.

8:-Puck no quiso acostarse con ella, si de por sí ya venía mal con el tema de Blaine llega Puck y le dice que no se van a acostar, le dolió mucho, nadie la hacía sentir querida.

9.-Kurt como olvidar la vez que la vistió como una cualquiera, cuando a Finn le gustaban las chicas no tan atrevidas, como a el le gustaba Finn por eso lo hizo y se decía ser su amigo que podía esperar, nada no podía esperar nada de nadie.

10:-Brittany era una las únicas excepciones ella no la molestaba, al contrario se caían muy bien.

11.-Santana ella era muy molesta con ella, se la pasaba insultándola y mandándole slushies.

12.-Finn ella solo era un juguete para él, siempre que se sentía solo regresaba con ella porque sabía que ella estaría ahí para él, haciéndolo sentir especial, y querido cosa que ella nunca sintió con Finn.

13.-Quinn Fabray la persona que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible en sus días de instituto, la persona que mas la odiaba en esta vida, la persona que siempre la separo de Finn, la mujer que se encargaba día con día de recordarle que no era más que una perdedora y que nunca llegaría a ser nada en esta vida.

Por muy tonto que parezca, Rachel siempre terminaba queriendo acercarse a ella, ser su amiga procurarla, que no le pasara nada.

Paso por todas sus etapas, soportando una a una.

La primera cuando era una perra, la segunda cuando quedo embarazada y la tercera ahora, cuando es una rebelde sin causa con apariencia de maleante, pelo rosa, un tatuaje siempre fumando, quitándole el dinero a las demás.

Ellos no merecían que los ayudara, tal vez ayudaría si Quinn estuviera en el coro, pero ella no estaba, ¿entones? Que mas daba, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y definitivamente ella no quería pertenecer a un grupo de personas donde nadie la quería, ni la valoraba.

Llego al salón de coro ya con una decisión.

**W:-Rachel, pasa, que raro tu nunca llegas tarde, vamos pasa se acerca las nacionales y debemos de prepararnos para ganar.-**le dijo con una sonrisa.

La morena vio a todos lados y vio que estaban todos ya reunidos así que se decidió a hablar.

**R:-solo vine a decir algo, y que bueno que están todos por qué no pienso volver a repetirlo.-**tomo todo el aire posible**-renuncio al coro.-**se escucharon muchos murmullos, que la morena no logro distinguir, y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba.**-no quiero pertenecer a un lugar en donde nadie me quiere, desde que inicio esto, siempre creí que era mi sueño y lo es, pero parte de eso era, sentirme especial, sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, y nadie, nadie de ustedes me hizo sentir especial, ni que formaba parte del grupo, todo lo contrario siempre me sentí fuera de lugar, seamos sinceros nadie de ustedes me necesita aquí, todos tienen el bastante talento para ganar, Santana cuando canto Valerie fue impresionante y esa vez recuerdo que ganamos, Mercedes cantas increíble, todos, se que lo harán bien, no quiero seguir aburriéndolos con mi monologo de cosas tontas, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, me retiro.**

Todos se quedaron atónitos, nadie daba crédito de lo que oía, desde cuando Rachel Diva Berry, renunciaba a lo que todos creían era su sueño, porque no lo pudieron ver antes, ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ellos?, habían lastimado a una persona, que los unió al grupo, que siempre los hizo sentir especiales, los hizo sentir que pertenecían a un grupo, pero porque nunca nadie se dio cuenta, que ella pedía sentirse adaptada a gritos.

Tenían una imagen muy equivocada de ella, pensaron que era egoísta, pero ahora todos se daban cuenta de que realmente los egoístas eran ellos.

**S:-odio decir esto, pero Berry tiene razón-**vio que sus compañeros iban a protestar y ya se imaginaba lo que se venía, un montón de comentarios haciéndole ver que había sido ella quien más la había hecho sufrir, así que decidió cortar toda esa tontería**-no vamos a recriminarnos quien le hizo más daño o quien le hizo menos, ella siempre nos hizo sentir que pertenecíamos al grupo, ella es especial y nunca lo supimos ver, sé que no he sido la mejor persona con ella, pero aun que no lo crean quiero repararlo.**

**B:-Sany tiene razón, yo nunca la trate mal, pero seamos honestos, la necesitamos para ganar, ella canta y me siento en el cielo, y no lo digo solo por querer ganar si no por ella, es su sueño, y la ayudamos con su audición para NYADA, se que en su audición se quedo completamente helada, no se preocupen que la señora directora Carmen Tibedeux regresa para ver a Rachel en las nacionales ustedes deben de hacer que regrese, Santana y yo nos encargaremos de que venga, ustedes encárguense de lo demás.-**dijo muy segura sabia que habían tratado muy mal a la diva.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Extrañamente la morena se sentía cómoda con su decisión, se había quitado un peso de encima, lo sentía, venia tan feliz y sonriente que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien…

**-fíjate por donde caminas estorbo…-**le dijo alguien con voz molesta.

**R:-¿Quinn?-**dijo lamentándose por el golpe que se había llevado-

**Q:-si soy yo…-**le recalco como lo más obvio del mundo.

**R:-perdón, venía muy feliz pensando en cosas y de pronto me encuentro aquí en el suelo, lo siento no era mi intensión pegarte, ¿te lastime?-**dice sobándose el trasero, queriendo o no el golpe si fue fuerte.

**Q:-venga te ayudo levántate-**le dice extendiéndole la mano**-no se supone ¿qué deberías de estar en el coro?-**dice frunciendo el ceño.

**R:-acabo de renunciar-**le dice como si nada.

**Q:-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?-**dice completamente sorprendida.

**R:-prometí que no lo repetiría, pero te lo diré a grande escala no quiero pertenecer a un grupo donde nadie me quiere.-**dijo suspirando.

**Q:-pero tú eres la estrella de ese coro de porquería, si tu no cantas van a perder.-**le dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**R:-gracias por lo de estrella, pero creo que me empezare a reinventar, seguiré cantando es mi más grande pasión y sueño, pero muchas cosas quedaran atrás, ya lo veras.-**contesta con una sonrisa en los labios, sabe que tomo la decisión correcta.

**Q:-te voy a contar algo, se que siempre has estado para mi, y lo siento si no lo supe valorar pero te lo voy a contar, ven vamos a las gradas, ya que renunciaste al coro, me imagino que tienes tiempo.-**va bajando sus barreras, es muy bueno, porque a pesar de que tiene un aspecto rudo es una buena chica.

**R:-si vamos.-**le dice emprendiendo el camino a las gradas.

El camino hacia las gradas fue en silencio, un silencio extrañamente cómodo.

**Q:-yo también pase por algo parecido a lo que tu estas pasando solo que yo no lo supe manejar, yo te veo muy feliz con tu decisión y yo me siento infeliz con mi decisión.- **decía mientras miraba al campo donde habían algunos chicos jugando, hasta que fue interrumpida.

**R:-perdón Quinn, no quería interrumpirte pero tengo que decirte algo importante, con todo esto del coro se me olvido por completo, hable con Shelby y le pedí que te dejara ver a Beth, ella me dijo que si pero debías de cambiar tu aspecto, no lo tomes a mal, pero es un buen punto el que ella tiene, para Beth serán buenos recuerdos si te ve como la hermosa rubia que eres, no como en lo que eres ahora.**

**Q:-gracias Rachel, de hecho cambiare por ella, y por ti también, te preguntaras que por ti porque, pero sabes gracias a ti y a que siempre has estado ahí para mi, seré lo que voy a hacer ahora, una buena madre para Beth.**

**R:-no tienes nada de que agradecer, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya se está haciendo tarde, y mañana me esperan muchas cosas.**

**Q:-si tienes razón, y te lo vuelvo a repetir muchas gracias, si mi madre estuviera aquí también te lo agradecería ahora que se separo de mí padre ha cambiado demasiado, y se arrepintió tanto al igual que yo por dar a Beth en adopción. **

**R:-confió en que el tiempo que pases con ella será muy bueno, te sentirás mejor, Quinn, solo piensa en una cosa, las cosas hazlas por ti y por nadie más, se una buena madre, se una buena hija, se una buena estudiante, se una buena persona, solo se tu misma, no es bueno aparentar, al final del día la gente jamás va a estar contenta hagas lo que hagas. **

**Q:-desde cuando dejaste de ser odiosa y te convertiste en alguien muy inteligente, madura y especial.**

**R:-pues no lo sé, creo que el coro sacaba lo peor de mi, o tal vez solo echo la culpa por que siempre es más fácil hacer eso, que aceptar tus propias culpas.**

**Q:-¡wow! Me gusta esta Rachel, y bastante.**

**R:-a mí me gusta que quieras ser mejor persona y también que es la primera vez que hablamos sin pelear.**

**Q:-tienes razón, traes carro o prefieres que te de un aventón.**

**R:-me iré caminando no traje mi coche mis papas me compraron uno nuevo y llega mañana por la mañana.**

**Q:-no se diga mas te llevo.**

Se levantaron y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el coche de la rubia, la rubia le abrió la puerta a la morena, la cual solo sonrió y se adentro en el auto.

El camino se le hizo muy corto a ambas, a pesar de que Quinn se paraba en todos los semáforos, se le hizo muy poco el tiempo, cuando menos sintió ya estaban en la puerta de su prestó atención y se bajo.

**Q:-bueno llegamos, nos vemos mañana-**se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

**R:-hasta mañana.-**justo cuando se iba a acercar para darle el beso en la mejilla su cinturón de seguridad se atasco y no pudo moverse, así que solo cerró los ojos esperando recibir su beso en la mejilla, pero ¡oh sorpresa! El beso llego en los labios, solo fue un pequeño rose.

**Q:-lo… lo… si… siento-**dijo completamente roja y tartamudeando.

**R:-no te preocupes, mejor ayúdame a quitarme el cinturón que me atore.-**le dice también completamente roja, y lo que quería era huir del coche, pero se encontraba aprisionada por aquel maldito cinturón.

Entre jaloneos, y empujones no pudieron quitarle el cinturón.

**Q:-ya lo voy a confesar era un trampa para que te quedaras aquí atorada para siempre.**

**R:-¡noooooo!, si me hubieras dicho que querías que me quedara aquí para siempre solo necesitabas decírmelo, y yo hubiera aceptado gustosa.**

**Q:-ay, y yo que iba a saber que ibas a aceptar así como así.**

**R:-pues mera intuición.-**le dice como si fuera lo más obvio.

**Q:-hey no me señales lo que es claro-**dice con el ceño fruncido**-todo por eso te vas a quedar así.-**y sin más Quinn prendió su auto y se lista para dirigirse a su casa.

**R:-no por favor me secuestras otro día, hoy no, mañana si quieres te doy todo el día, pero por ahora sácame de aquí, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-**le dijo haciendo un puchero, a lo que la rubia sonrió.

**Q:-está bien, vamos a intentarlo una vez más, pero una cosa si te advierto dijiste que mañana me darías todo tu día, y ahora me cumples, mañana después de clases todo el lo que reste del día y la noche estarás conmigo, ese es el precio que tienes que pagar si quieres que te zafe el cinturón.-**le dijo haciendo unas muecas graciosas, pero poniéndose firme al decir las palabras.

**R:-está bien, por mi esta perfecto mañana empieza el fin de semana, es viernes y parte de el sábado que te daré.**

Cualquiera que las viera creería que estaban coqueteando, pero como lo decían como lo más normal del mundo nadie lo creería, aunque realmente lo que pasaba es que ellas no se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, porque inconscientemente si estaban coqueteando, pero qué más da, ya se darían cuenta después. Entre más intentos pudieron sacar a Rachel de ahí, y reían divertidas, lo raro fue que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento Quinn queda a horcajadas de ella, la posición no las incomodaba, ni las sonrojaba, solo se veían mutuamente.

**R:-creo, que es hora de que me vaya, ya es muy tarde, y supongo que tú también tienes cosas que hacer si es que quieres volver a ver a Beth, ¿no lo crees?**

**Q:-si tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana y prepárate por que no será un día cualquiera.**

**R:-eso espero, nos vemos.-**cuando le iba a dar el beso en la mejilla, Quinn volteo consciente de lo que hacía, ella no quería recibirlo en la mejilla, ella quería su beso en los labios, ay a quien querían engañar, si estaban coqueteando ¿y qué?, no tenían que darle cuentas a nadie, estaban solteras, y ¿Por qué no?

Cuando se voltearon a ver, las dos estaban completamente sonrojadas, pero qué más da, ninguna de la dos mostraba indicio de estar arrepentida de lo que había pasado.

**Q:-de verdad, me gusta más esta Rachel.**

**R:-nos vemos mañana-**termino diciendo y emprendió la huida hacia su casa.

La noche paso sin más, a excepción de un mensaje que Rachel recibió de Quinn, y de ahí se desato una platica mas.

_**Este día fue uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo, no tuve miedo de ser yo misma, al contrario me sentía tan bien siendo yo, que olvide lo que era sonreír y pasar tiempo de calidad, pero como siempre llegas tu y rompes todos mis esquemas.-Q**_

_**¿Porque él "como siempre llegas tu y rompes todos mis esquemas"?-R**_

_**Creo que no es muy difícil de adivinar, cuando llegaste sabia que toda la gente que estaba en ese instituto eran unos perdedores, hasta que llegaste tu, con tu sonrisa, y supe que alguien era una estrella, que al menos alguien saldría de este cochino pueblo.-Q**_

_**Quinn, ¿ por qué las confesiones en este momento?-R**_

_**Porque nadie tiene derecho a hacerte sufrir, y yo lo hice bastante tiempo, y solo lo hacía porque una parte de mi sentía envidia de ti.-Q**_

_**Yo te he perdonado todo no tenemos porque hablar de esto ahora, eso ya paso, hoy te portaste como nadie se ha portado conmigo en mucho tiempo, y te lo agradezco.-R**_

_**Y mañana prometo que será mucho mejor, si piensas que te estoy coqueteando, si lo estoy haciendo, y espero que no te incomode.-Q**_

_**No me incomoda, solo me sorprende, pero a la vez me halaga.-R**_

_**Bueno bella damisela ya es hora de dormir, mañana nos espera un grandioso día, y no quiero que estés desvelada, que descanses, y ¿Por qué no?, que sueñes conmigo.-Q **_

_**Gracias, tu también sueña conmigo, y si piensas que te estoy coqueteando si lo estoy haciendo ;) :*-R**_

Al siguiente día, todos los chicos del coro estaban ideando su plan para que Rachel regresara con ellos, no lo hacían por ganar, lo hacían por la diva, ellos fueron egoístas y groseros, de alguna forma u otra deberían de hacerla regresar al coro. Así que hicieron algo completamente especial, debían de hacerla sentir especial y querida, también debían hacer que se sintiera unida al grupo.

Santana estaba buscando por toda la escuela a una rubia, ella también debía ayudarlos a que Rachel regresa al coro. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que la encontró.

**S:-¡hey Q!**

**Q:-hola San**

**S:-me da mucho gusto que vuelvas a ser la Q de antes, y ahora sabes que no suelo pedir favores, pero esta vez es importante así que a vengo a pedirte ayuda.**

**Q:-si dime que necesitas.**

**S:-pues quería que nos ayudaras a que Rachel regrese al coro.**

**Q:-lo veo bastante difícil, ayer hable con ella, y se siente mejor fuera del coro que dentro.**

La rubia no pudo seguir hablando porque escucho muchos murmullos en el pasillo y Santana tenia la mandíbula en el suelo así que sabía que algo bueno debería de estar pasando, para que todos estuvieran así. Cuando volteo a ver lo que pasaba se quedo peor que Santana, no lo podía creer Rachel, Rachel estaba provocando todo el alboroto, más de uno estaba hipnotizado viéndola, y vaya que no era para menos, traía un vestido negro que le quedaba increíblemente pegado, resaltando su hermosa figura, corto algo muy corto pero dejaba a la vista esas hermosa piernas que tiene la morena, y una pequeña abertura mostrando un poco mas de piel, de lo debido, pero ¿Qué importaba? Se veía hermosa, y no es que antes no lo creyera pero ahora lo confirmaba.

Se quedo completamente helada, cuando vio que la morena se dirigió a ella con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que conquistan.

**R:-regreso la hermosa rubia…**

**Q:-me cambiaron a la niña con suéter de renos.**

**R:-un cambio siempre es bueno.**

**Q:-lo bueno, lo convertiste en perfecto.**

**S:-he no quiero interrumpir, pero Q necesito de tu ayuda.**

**Q:-oh si-**se había olvidado completamente de que Santana estaba ahí, se quedo tan entretenida babeando por la morena, que se le olvido por completo su amiga.**-Rachel, dame 2 minutos, no te vayas, te acompaño a tu clase, solo déjame hablar con ella.**

**R:-no hace falta Quinn, me puedo ir sola.**

**Q:-no ni lo pienses, no te dejare sola con esta bola de adolecentes hormonales, y tu tan hermosa que te vez, ni lo pienses, espérame aquí.**

Rachel solo sonrió y asintió contenta por lo que escuchaba, Quinn la estaba cuidando, era raro que de un día para otro le diera tantas atenciones, y la morena decidió no pensar en eso, mejor decidió disfrutar de lo que la rubia le ofrecía, no todos los días Quinn Fabray te daba tantas atenciones. Vio como ambas chicas se alejaban y se recargo en el casillero de la rubia.

**S:-ahora si, ya que ambas dejamos de babear por ella, porque de verdad se ve endemoniadamente sexy, hablemos, este es el plan…**

La morena veía como Quinn asentía, sonreí, negaba, y volvía a sonreír, que le estaría diciendo Santana, debía ser algo muy entretenido, para que la rubia hiciera tantos movimientos en tan poco tiempo.

Dejo de pensar en cosas absurdas cuando la rubia se le acerco.

**Q:-bien ya vamos.**

**R:-ok.**

Se fueron caminando, a la clase de la morena. Que paso muy lento para su gusto el día se estaba pasando muy lento hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, había quedado con la rubia para comer juntas.

**Q:-puntual, creo que es uno de las cosas, que me gustan.**

**R:-a mi también, no me gusta esperar a la gente.**

**Q:-vamos.**

Caminando por la cafetería, la rubia hablaba de mil y un cosas hasta que de repente escucharon…

**-hola a todos, no queremos interrumpir su comida, solo cantaremos una canción, y nos iremos.**

Tanto rubia como morena voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, y vieron a Finn con la banda y a todos los del coro.

Empezaron los acordes de la canción…

Because Of You

I Will Not Make The Same Mistakes That You Did

I Will Not Let Myself Cause My Heart So Much Misery

I Will Not Break The Way You Did

You Fell So Hard

I´ve Learned The Hard Way, To Never Let It Get That Far

Because Of You

I Never Stray Too Far From The Sidewalk

Because Of You

I Learned To Play On The Safe Side

So I Don´t Get Hurt

Because Of You

I Find It Hard To Trust

Not Only Me, But Everyone Around Me

Because Of You

I Am Afraid

I Lose My Way

And It´s Not Too Long Before You Point It Out

I Cannot Cry

Because I Know That´s Weakness In Your Eyes

I´m Forced To Fake A Smile, A Laugh

Every Day Of My Life

My Heart Can´t Possibly Break

When It Wasn´t Even Whole To Start With

Because Of You

I Never Stray Too Far From The Sidewalk

Because Of You

I Learned To Play On The Safe Side

So I Don´t Get Hurt

Because Of You

I Find It Hard To Trust

Not Only Me, But Everyone Around Me

Because Of You

I Am Afraid

I Watched You Die

I Heard You Cry

Every Night In Your Sleep

I Was So Young

You Should Have Known Better Than To Lean On Me

You Never Thought Of Anyone Else

You Just Saw Your Pain

And Now I Cry

In The Middle Of The Night

For The Same Damn Thing

Because Of You

I Never Stray Too Far From The Sidewalk

Because Of You

I Learned To Play On The Safe Side

So I Don´t Get Hurt

Because Of You

I Tried My Hardest Just To Forget Everything

Because Of You

I Don´t Know How To Let Anyone Else In

Because Of You

I´m Ashamed Of My Life Because It´s Empty

Because Of You

I Am Afraid

Because Of You

Because Of You

Cuando termino la canción, la morena salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, no podía creer de lo que eran capaz de hacer para que regresara al coro. Corrió hasta que sintió que alguien se posiciono detrás de ella abrazándola.

**Q:-tranquila…**

**R:-¿Por qué ahora?-** decía entre sollozos.

**Q:-porque notaron que la estrella se les fue.**

**R:-no estoy lista para regresar con una canción, no se arregla como me he sentido en mucho tiempo.**

**Q:-lo sé, pero al menos tuvieron un detalle contigo, también debes de tomarlo en cuenta.**

**R:-si tienes razón, vamos ya es hora de entrar a clase ya solo queda una hora.**

**Q:-si, ya no llores más.**

Fueron a clase y cuando terminaron las clases Santana fue a buscarlas…

**S:-Q, dame dos minutos con Rachel a solas.**

**Q:-ummm… no creo que sea buena idea.**

**R:-tranquila, no va a pasar nada.**

La rubia se alejo un poco, con ganas de escuchar algo de la conversación pero como Santana vio lo que quería hacer, se alejo un poco más.

**S:-sé que soy la menos indicada para decirte esto, pero Rachel sabemos que tú tienes el talento para ganar, sin ti perderíamos, lo sabes, eres lo mejor del coro, la mejor en todos los sentidos, bailando, cantando, vocalizando.**

**R:-sí, pero no me siento bien, ustedes solo necesitan mi voz.**

**S:-te equivocas, te necesitamos, necesitamos tu voz odiosa, tus pláticas motivacionales, tus berrinches por quedarte con todos los solos, realmente te necesitamos, no nos abandones ahora.**

**R:-no lo sé Santana estoy muy herida.**

**S:-solo ven queremos mostrarte algo.**

Caminaron hacia el auditorio y Rachel pudo reconocer perfectamente el coro de la canción que iban a cantar.

No se equivoco cuando escucho las primeras líneas de la canción, en voz de Finn.

Just a small town girl

livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Lo que le sorprendió era que sus líneas ahora eran cantadas por Quinn.

Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

Y después todos se unían al coro, Rachel no daba crédito, y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Cuando termino la canción la rubia corría hacia ella para abrazarla.

**Q:-yo regreso al coro si tú regresas.**

**R:-les agradezco mucho que hayan hecho todo esto, pero saben que no puedo regresar, me siento muy lastimada y usada, no lo hago porque soy una diva, oh porque crean que quiero que me sigan rogando, no, ¿saben que estaba pensando antes de dejar el coro?-**todos negaron**-llevarlos a la victoria, que ganáramos pero ¿Cómo ganar con personas que no te quieren? ¿Cómo dar todo, cuando la gente no ha dado nada por ti?, no quiero que se sientan mal, siéntanse bien, yo se que van a ganar, y estaré entre el público apoyándolos.-**se dirigió hacia la salida, seguida de alguien.

**Q:-esperemos que lo logren sin ti.**

**R:-lo lograran confió en ellos.**

**Q:-bueno ahora vámonos, prometiste darme todo este día y parte del de mañana, se cómo te sientes, pero prometo que se te olvidara.**

**R:-ok, tienes razón, necesito distraerme.**

Como se lo prometió, se divirtió toda la tarde, termino muy cansada, pero estando con Quinn se sentía bien, no importa si estaba cansada, si el tiempo que pasaba con ella, era el mejor que había pasado en mucho tiempo. Ya entrada la noche, Rachel tenía una pregunta.

**R:-Quinn dije que te iba a dar mi día, y noche, pero ¿dónde nos quedaremos?**

**Q:-si piensas que en mi casa, te equivocas, de hecho será mejor que nos vayamos, porque ya esta anocheciendo y no quiero llegar tan tarde a donde pienso llevarte por que en la noche el camino es muy peligroso.**

**R:-ok, eso me intriga pero vamos.**

Tal y como había dicho la rubia el camino por donde iban era muy peligroso, y no se veía mucho, Rachel se estaba asustando un poco, porque el lugar estaba muy apartado del pueblo.

**Q:-llegamos.**

Cuando se bajaron lo primera que vio la morena era una pequeña cabaña se veía muy acogedora pero completamente sola, cuando saco su celular noto que no tenia recepción.

**R:-no quieres matarme y tirar mi cuerpo por aquí ¿verdad?**

**Q:-tal vez.**

**R:-heeee… tengo miedo.**

**Q:-no como crees, no haría eso-**le dijo riéndose, solo quería que te relajaras y no pensaras en nada que tenga que ver con la escuela.

**R:-¡uff! De verdad empezaba a asustarme.**

Pasaron, cenaron y se prepararon para dormir, cuando a Rachel se le ocurrió ver una película ya que aun no tenía sueño.

**Q:-pues no tengo muchas aquí, en mi casa si tengo bastantes, pero veamos qué podemos hacer.**

Entre discusiones y no, decidieron ver una película de terror a petición de la morena.

**R:-ay vamos Quinn, no creo que te de miedo.**

**Q:-es enserio soy muy miedosa, me quieres traumar y no dejarme dormir en toda la noche.**

**R:-bueno y si te dan miedo, ¿porque tienes películas de terror aquí?**

**Q:-no lo sé, recuerdo alguna vez haberlas comprado pero jamás las había visto.**

**R:-no pasa nada.**

Las dos se acomodaron en la cama, dispuestas a ver la película hasta en donde pasaba una escena de suspenso, donde se escuchaban ruidos raros, pero nadie contestaba. Quinn tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, el miedo podía más.

**R:-no pasa nada, es solo una película, sabes que no es real.**

**Q:-dices eso, porque a ti no te da miedo, hasta siento que en algunas partes te has reído.**

**R:-es que estos efectos son demasiado malos, por eso te digo que no es real.**

**Q:-no pienso descubrirme la cara sigo teniendo miedo aun que me digas 20 veces que no es real.**

**R:-y si ¿te abrazo? ¿Te descubrirías la cara?**

**Q:-tal vez**

**R:-entonces ven-**dice extendiendo los brazos, para que la rubia pueda tener más acceso y acomodarse a su gusto.

La película termino y ellas seguían abrazadas.

**Q:-¿podemos dormir así?-**pregunta con un puchero adorable.

**R:-me parece una buena idea.**

Se quedaron completamente dormidas, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, no sabían para donde iban con tanto coqueteo, pero ¿y qué?, ellas no tenían que explicarle nada a nadie.

Al día siguiente todo paso muy tranquilo, Quinn llevo a Rachel a su casa después de desayunar.

Cuando se dirigía a su casa, se le ocurrió algo. Así que llamo a la persona que sabría la ayudaría.

**Q:-te veo en mi casa en una hora-**fue lo último que dijo y término la llamada.

Cuando llego a su casa subió a su cuarto se dio una ducha, y espero pacientemente a que sonara el timbre de su casa.

**-¿Por qué la urgencia?**

**Q:-no es muy difícil saber que les falta un miembro para que se completen, quiero ayudarlos Santana.**

**S:-eso no me lo esperaba, nos completamos, pero aun así Rachel nos hace falta.-**dice cabizbaja.

**Q:-tengo el plan perfecto, solo dime cuales canciones cantaran.**

**S:-ok.**

**Q:-bueno deséchalas, como te dije tengo el plan perfecto.-**le dijo sonriendo.

**S:-por cierto, sabemos que a Rachel no le fue bien en su audición para NYADA, hemos intentado hablar con la directora de la escuela, pero no, nos ha tomado la llamada.**

**Q:-no te preocupes, que de eso también me encargo yo.**

Estuvieron un buen tiempo platicando, ideando todo, Santana estaba satisfecha, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan bueno como lo que Q proponía, y sabia que si el plan funcionaba se encargaría de darle todo el crédito a la rubia que bien merecido se lo tenía.

Los días pasaron muy rápido Quinn y Rachel cada vez se hacían más unidas, y se sentían bien una en compañía de la otra. Todos se sorprendían de verlas juntas pero nadie decía nada, ya que si comentaban algo serian silenciados por Santana López.

**Q:-tengo entendido, que no eres muy buena bailando.**

**R:-¿quién te lo dijo?-**le pregunto sorprendida.

**Q:-Mike, se siente también muy culpable por no ayudarte con tus pasos de baile.**

**R:-sí, soy buena, pero solo en ballet, y no se necesito conocer un poco de todo.**

**Q:-yo te ayudare con eso, te veo en el auditorio después de clases.**

Termino el día, y como le había dicho Quinn la esperaba en el auditorio.

**Q:-bien empecemos.**

Cuando empezó la música, Rachel se sorprendió muchísimo, no dijo nada solo siguió con la mirada los pasos que Quinn ejecutaba, después de que se aprendió la rutina, la intento, al principio no le salía como ella deseaba, pero poco a poco la iría perfeccionando.

Termino la canción y las dos estaban en el piso súper cansadas, pero una cerca de la otra muy cerca.

Hasta que Rachel no aguanto más y beso a Quinn, solo fue un pequeño movimiento de labios, y se separo, después fue Quinn quien se lanzo a ella sin compasión alguna, el beso comenzaba a tomar ritmo, pero debían parar cualquier persona podía entrar ahí, queriendo o no Rachel se separo de ella.

**R:-de… deb… debemos parar…-**dijo con la voz entrecortada, por el ritmo que estaba tomando el beso se estaba quedando sin aire.

**Q:-si lo siento me sobrepase.-**dijo completamente avergonzada, pero que le quedaba ya la había besado.

**R:-no lo digo por el beso, lo digo porque alguien puede entrar, y estamos en una situación algo comprometedora.-**dijo ya recuperando el aire en su totalidad.

Salieron del auditorio entre besos y abrazos, se sentían bien la una con la otra, llegaron a casa de la morena y esta se despidió con un beso muy apasionado.

La rubia tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde la morena ya se había bajado.

Los días pasaron, y las nacionales se acercaban todos se habían disculpado con Rachel, ella les dijo que no había ningún problema, que les deseaba mucha suerte en las nacionales, y que estaría ahí presente para apoyarlos.

Cuando por fin llego el gran día de las nacionales, todos estaban muy contentos, hasta que paso el primer grupo, resulto ser que les habían robado la lista de sus canciones, se quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían, quien había sido capaz de darle la lista y traicionarlos de aquella manera.

Rachel también estaba sorprendida, que harían, corrió a la sala donde estarían y lo que encontró fue como lo esperaba, todo estaba hecho un caos, muchos ya se querían ir, que perder bochornosamente.

Y lo peor de todo no era eso, si no que vocal adrenaline había preparado una actuación, extraordinaria, estaban completamente perdidos, pero tal vez tenían una esperanza.

**R:-chicos tranquilos, ¿tienen algo más preparado?**

**K:-algo tan bueno como eso no.**

**M:-nos robaron, entiendes perdimos.**

**R:-no, Mercedes supongo que tú tienes algo más en tu repertorio, ¿no es así?**

**M:-no, nada bueno como esa Unique, estamos perdidos.**

**F:-si lo estamos, y pensar que nuestro último año debía de ser especial.**

**R:-¿Dónde está Will?**

**P:-no pudo venir, porque se entero de que su esposa no estaba embarazada, y no sé qué tanto, vino la señorita Emma.**

**A:-adiós todos mis sueños.**

**R:-debe de haber una solución.**

**B:-si Rachel, la hay y esa es que tu cantes, sabes que no existe nadie de nosotros capaz de afrontar esto, tú tienes un extenso repertorio de canciones, y te pido que por favor, nos ayudes, sé que no es la mejor manera pero por favor, te necesitamos.**

**S:-Britt tiene razón, eres la mejor de este coro, y contigo podremos ganar, es tu ultimo año, haz que sea especial.**

**R:-no lo sé chicos, no hemos preparado nada.**

**Q:-Rach, podrías cantar con los ojos cerrados, eres perfectamente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿recuerdas la coreografía que montamos?**

**R:-si, la recuerdo.**

**Q:-bueno eso es lo que haremos, y cantaras la canción que has practicado desde los 5 años.**

**R:-bien falta una canción más.**

**M:-tengo la canción perfecta, eso déjamelo a mí, a Santana y a Quinn.**

**R:-bien ya esta, manos a la obra chicos, y que gane el mejor, que quede claro que lo digo esperando que los mejores seamos nosotros...-**les dice guiñandoles el ojo a todos sus compañeros, los cuales les responden con una sonrisa sincera.

Todos juntaron las manos gritando una "increible" y salieron al escenario.

La primera cancion estubo a cargo de Quinn, Santana y Mercedes, que fue edge of glory de lady gaga, después fue me against the music, cantada y bailada por todos, a lo que Rachel se sorprendió, ¿porque de repente todos se sabian la coreografia? y como era posible que le hicieran los coros y supieran el momento exacto de donde entrar, por ultimo termino Rachel cantando don't raid on my parade que hiciera inmortal a Barbra Streisend... dieron todo, era la presentacion de su vida, habian hecho hasta lo imposible por que en vez de que lucieran todos en el coro solo luciera ella, Rachel Berry la estrella, mas brillante de Lima, todo el publico estaba de pie aplaudiendole.

A nadie mas que a ella, porque aun que no lo supieran en su momento ahora lo sabian y estaban plenamente conciente Rachel Berry era la mejor y más brillante estrella.

**Q:-Rachel has estado increible.-**Le dijo abrazandola con tanta fuera que la morena tubo que tocer para que la rubia se diera cuenta de la fuerza que estaba utilizando.-perdon, creo que excedi mi fuerza.

**R:-¿Quinn quiero la verdad, todo fue montado?-**le dijo enojada.

**S:-no te enojes con ella yo se lo pedi, se lo rogue lo implore, ella acepto pero no te enojes déjame explicarte**.

Después de la explicación de Santana no quedo la morena del todo conforme hasta que alguien se acercó a ellas, era nada más y nada menos que la directora de NYADA.

**C:-haz estado increíble y aunque no doy segundas oportunidades tú te la mereces, no necesitas hacer más audiciones, ya eres alumna de NYADA, ¡felicidades!-**dicho esto se retiró y aun no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba.**-también deberías de agradecer a estas tres señoritas-**señalando a Quinn, Brittany y Santana-**que no dejaron de llamarme para que viniera a verte.**

**Q:-se que tal vez lo que hicimos no fue lo más correcto pero quiero que sepas, que lo hicimos solo pensando en ti, y se que estas enojada y no quieres verme, pero sigo deseándote lo mejor, espero que New York te salude de la mejor manera, nos veremos pronto Rachel.-**dicho esto Quinn pretendía huir de ahí pero fue detenida.

**R:-no seas tontita princesa, después de todo lo que ha pasado ni si quiera pienses que te voy a dejar ir así como así.-**después de eso la beso apasionadamente.

Y aunque sus compañeros tardaron un poco en reaccionar, se fundieron en gritos de felicidad, y silbidos.

_**Tiempo después…**_

Se escuchaban pasos acercarse, metiendo la llave en la cerradura y otra vez pasos acercándose.

**-hola amor.**

**-hola princesa.**

**Q:-¿que tal tu día?-**le pregunta compartiendo el sofá.

**R:-bien estaba recordando cómo llegamos hasta aquí.-**le contesta sonriendo.

**Q:-si como olvidarlo, pero gracias a eso ahora estamos felizmente casadas.-**se acerca para besar los labios de la morena.

**R:-princesa, espera, no podemos ponernos en plan romántico, recuerda que hoy vienen San y Britt con la pequeña Valerie.**

**Q:-¡pfff! Cierto, que sería de nuestra vida sin nuestras locas amistades.-**dice sonriendo.

**R:-no lo sé, y es algo que tampoco quiero descubrir.-**le dice pensativa.

**Q:-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunta al notar el estado de su morena.

**R:-Quinn.-**le dice aclarándose la garganta, la rubia se voltea porque sabe que es algo importante.**-te amo, y créeme repetiría ese día que renuncie al coro una y mil veces, con tal de estar aquí a tu lado, eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida.**

**Q:-¡shh! Lo se amor, lo sé, yo también te amo, y créeme que si pudiera cambiar el mal trato que te di lo haría pero no lo puedo hacer, así que solo me queda amarte y demostrártelo cada minuto de mi vida.**

Se besaron con amor, y sabiendo que sus palabras era tan ciertas, felices, es como debían sentirse una al lado de la otra.

**/**

**Aquí les dejo otro one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios por fa…**

**Don't stop belivin-journey**

**Because of you-kelly clarkson**

**The against the music-Madonna y Britney **


End file.
